Familiar Face
by Soulphur
Summary: AU: The curse never existed and Emma grew up as a princess. She happens to meet Killian one day when shes 14 but they don't reunite nearly 8 year later.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: The curse doesn't exist in this universe and Regina isn't a problem to deal with. Also this beginning I would imagine has kinda of a Kiara/Kovu feel if you get the reference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Forgive any mistakes I don't have a beta or really plan to get one**

* * *

It was the peak of fall. The forest floor was littered with red, yellow, and every color in between. Emma took in a deep breathe. At 14 she couldn't find anything more relaxing than a day in the forest not far from her home. The only thing that could make this moment better was if she didn't have a guard breathing down her neck.

She treaded over the leafed floor quite gracefully. Closing her eyes she threw herself on a bed of the fallen leaves, much to the dismay of her guard. For a moment she tried to think of herself as a bird. Taking in a deep breath she could almost feel the wind as she wished to soar amongst the skies and get away from her royal confinements.

At 14 she was at that rebellious stage. Taking every chance she could to try and get away but her parents were quite strict on that subject. She could never go anywhere without supervision. Its not as though she really had much to fear. The Evil queen and her mother had come to a truce and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't dare touch Emma.

Her thoughts drifted off once again. In the blissful moment of birds chirping she heard a small crack from a distance. Her eyes shot open and turned their attention to the guard but he seemed completely unaware. _Idiot_. She knew if she made a fuss it would she aggrevate the situation. Instead she slowly rose up and nonchalantly turned her attention to where the noise had originally come. Standing she lightly brushed off her dress. It was a beautiful white and black dress but she felt confined in this table cloth of a thing.

Turning a quick glance back at the guard who seemed to be paying attention to something in the complete opposite direction. Out of all the guards her parents had entrusted their only child with this oblivious man. A few moments later their was another crack. The guard still didn't notice. Emma rolled her eyes and slowly crept in the direction hoping to spot what the noise was.

She wasn't afraid by any means. She could never understand the stories of the damsel in distress. Those stories always made her want to cringe. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly spotted a dark figure in the distance who wasn't doing a well job of hiding himself. She could tell this mysterious figure was not threat even if a lesser person would have. Her shoulders slouched and she just let out a sigh of disatisfaction. She was hoping for something exciting. She suspected the figure was a teen like herself. It had the outline of a man but the height of a boy no older than her.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" The guard questioned after noticing her discomfort.

She quickly turned her head toward him pondering what to say. She quickly got an idea. _Acting._ Almost immediately her features turned as though she was scared. The guard had noticed her change quickly. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. Emma could take care of herself in a fight but the word _Princess_ always gave the impression of weakness so why not milk it. "I heard a noise" She chirped pointing in the opposite direction of the actual noise.

The guard looked in the direction and saw no threat. He decided to investigate anyways. After all he'd rather not let anything happen to the dear Princess. "Stay here." He said pulling his sword from the halter.

Her feared look immediately faltered. She smirked at her win. _That was easy_. Immediately she turned away from the disappearing guard and headed in the direction of the snooper. Of course she wasn't just going to confront him blind. She knew better than that. Her mother always told her to have a plan and she just happened to have a dagger strapped to her leg. Not that it ever left her side.

Surveying the forest floor in front of her she quickly spotted the boy again but this time he seemed to be walking in the opposite direction. _Trying to get away I see_. She felt her heart pump faster. This was exciting.

Walking through the forest as fast as she could while trying to be as quite as well. That wasn't exactly the easiest feat when you have a large amount of fabric attached to you. If she didn't hurry she may be discovered by the idiot guard.

Her dress snagged on something. She took her eyes off the boy for a moment and quickly unattached the dress from whatever it had caught on. Looking back up the boy was gone. Dumbfounded she turned around to see just how far she had wandered. _The boy should still be ahead of her_.

She quickly continued her path for about 10 feet before she was pulled behind a large trunk and pressed against clothing. It was a person. Struggling she looked up at her captor and she quickly noticed two bright blue eyes and soft features. She was stunned. Her heart started to race. _Hes quite cut- Wait. No. You just grabbed you. Shut up._ Quickly coming to her senses she reached for the dagger on her thigh but her arm was quickly grabbed. She furrowed her brow but the boy only smirked at her. She realized that she could yell for the guard but she didn't like to show weakness. With her restrained arm she tried to shove against his chest but that only seemed to amuse him. He just didn't expect her free arm to come up and hook him in the side of the face.

The boy stumbled back and toppled to the ground. Emma couldn't help but feel some pride at what had just occurred. A smirk grew across her face but boy did her knuckles ache. She stepped back trying to create some distance between her would be captor. He only looked at her dumbfounded. Clearly he didn't expect this flower to bite.

"Pretty tough for a Princess" He said wiping blood off his lip with an accent that she hadn't been familiar with. He quickly stood back up and a smirk grew on his face.

Emma could feel her blood boil. _Princess._ She hated that word more and more everyday of her fricken life. He seemed to know who she was but he didn't exactly seem sure of that fact. She was going to use this to her advantage.

"I'm not a _Princess_" She spat at him. Boy did that feel good saying.

"Oh" The boy said with amusement clear in his tone. He started circling her as though she was prey. " Well, Lass, If you're not a Princess you must be somebody nearly as important... A lords daughter maybe?" He raised and eyebrow and picked at her dress.

She sneered at him and quickly turned in his direction. She felt as though this was a game of cat and mouse. She had a sickening feeling that she was the mouse. Clenching her jaw she looked directly at him with a unfaltering expression. She studied his face. He seemed quite regal. A boy of at the most 16. Wearing leather and a sword clasped at his side. He was clearly a trouble maker. He was cute but not one to trust. She realized that she may have been staring too long and quickly looked at her dress and patted it to advert her attention. She hoped he hadn't noticed her lingering eyes.

He raised his eyebrows at her staring at him. " See something you like, Love?" He purred opening his arms as if to give her a better look.

_Love?_. She quickly brushed that off. She crinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes at him. He was clearing enjoying himself.

"You didn't answer my question" He said with the amusement gone.

She scoffed. Like she was going to feed his ego. She only crossed her arms.

He noticed that he may have to be a little more specific to the pretty blonde. "So who are you" He drawled out the last word.

She stared directly at him with a frown. "I could ask the same as you" She retorted clearly not wanting to give him any info.

He only sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. "The names Killian Jones" He smiled devilishly and gave a slight bow before her. "And you would be?" He continued with a small amount of hope as he extended his arm in her direction.

_Killian._ What a fitting name. She didn't want to give him her real name. Thinking for a moment she knew what she would say. Clearing her thoat he looked at her expectantly. "The names... Swan" She replied curtly.

He didn't believe her but he knew that's all he would get. "Fitting name." He said eyeing her dress up and down.

Emma gulped but she could hear a faint _princess_ being shouted in the distance that was barely audible even to her. She looked shockingly at _Killian_ who had noticed the person in the meadow shouting something but he didn't seemed to be able to understand what it was that was being said. Emma nearly ran off in the direction of the guard but was quickly stopped by two arms on her shoulders. Shocked se looked directly at the boy who had a look on his face that she wasn't sure she liked. Before she could react her mouth collided with she didn't know what to do. As their lips mingled together she gathered enough energy to pry him from her and almost hit him but he had jumped out of the way with a laugh.

Killian was almost prancing as he started to run off knowing they would soon be found. "You taste like sunshine, Swan!" He yelled back before disappearing amongst the brush of the forest.

He was definitely not like the princelings at home. Emma sucked in a breath not realizing she was actually not breathing. She could still feel his lips pressed against hers. _He tasted like the sea_. She could hear the faint sound of leaves crunching which jolted her back to reality.

"Are you ok, Princess!?" The guard asked gasping for breath.

She only nodded knowing her disappearance will most definitely be told to her parents. Letting out a small groan she grabbed the guard arm and started dragging him towards their horses. He looked dumbfounded. "Lets go home..." She sighed out.

She couldn't get the boy out of her mind. Not only had the day been interested she'd also lost her first kiss to a boy who seemed strikingly like a pirate that shes read in a few tales.

* * *

**Next chapter will be like 6-8 years later.**

**Hope you liked this and remember Reviews fuel my muse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**Hope you like it but also just to make a few things clear. Milah wasn't Hooks love in this story and he's only two years older than Emma at the most but he still loses his hand from stealing from the Crocodile a few years back.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**7 Years later**

Emma gracefully walked through the garden. It was lavished with brightly colored flowers of all sorts. She was adorned it a light purple dress. At the age of 21 she almost seemed to leak nobility. Her hair was pulled up with a few loose curls framing her face. Everybody who looked at her saw a Royal but if they only new what lied beneath the surface. She wanted only to be free. Underneath the striking dress was infact a pair of boots, not those toe pinching things she was never fond of. On her hip was a dagger that has always had a place against her thigh. Laying across her chest was a silver charm of a Swan.

She was alone in the garden. It wasn't as much of a rare accomody as you would think. The garden was surrounded on all sides by a large white fence with only one exit. Walking along the stone path she occasionally brushed her fingers over a few delicate flowers but kept her eyes towards the forest. It was nearly dusk. The birds amongst the trees were starting to relax and quite down for the evening. She almost felt a sort of bliss for the moment. Her mother had been working her hard all her life to prepare her to rule one day and the last few years have been increasingly overbearing. Emma needed a breath away from the kingdom.

She just needed to get away for a while. Nearly running towards the direction of the stables she quickly slowed her pace as she passed some guards. They looked at her confused but she only smiled at them sheepishly and tried to walk more elegant to not raise suspicion. If her mother knew she was about to ride into the forest especially at this hour she would most definitely not be alone. In her hast she didn't even change into more ride fitting attire but atleast she had enough mind to holster a sword to her side.

Arriving at the stables she smiled brightly at her beautiful horse, a black and white stallion who was fittingly named Blaze. She loved this horse. She patted his side before quickly mounting the saddled horse. She kicked he heels to his side and he quickly jolted off. Emma couldn't help but laugh as the wind swept through her hair. After about ten minutes of riding she had Blaze slow his pace as they were treading through a part of the forest she hadn't been to in ages.

The sky was now completely orange as the sun was setting for the evening. Emma knew it wasn't wise to stop riding but she felt a pull towards something. The horse halted and she quickly jumped off. "Stay her, Blaze" She whispered at the horse who only padded the ground in response. As she started walking amongst the trees she brushed her hand along this one tree. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the surrounding area and quickly realized where she had stumbled. It was the same place almost 7 years ago she had met or was grabbed by that boy. _Killian._ She grasped the Swan charm around her neck and slightly rubbed it with her thumb.

The wind blew at her and she had this nagging feeling something isn't right. Her blissful mood started to falter. She grasped the hilt of the sword prepared for anything to happen. With the night starting to creep on her it was getting increasingly difficult to keep on her surroundings.

She quickly started padding back towards Blaze who seemed to be getting increasingly restless. Then she saw it. A shining of metal behind a tree near off. She pulled the sword from the halter prepared in a battle stance.

Knowing he'd been spotted. Hook gracefully walked out from behind the tree with a small smirk growing on his face. The princess only looked at him with a sneer. Now nearly 20 feet from her he decided to break the silence. "Beautiful evening. Isn't it, Love?" He spoke looking directly at the princess with a raised brow.

She felt stunned. She was expecting a unkept man with a terrible fashion sense but this wasn't it. The man before her couldn't be much older than her. He was wearing a black, and leather pants with a sword attached to his side but he seemed to have an affinity for guyliner. He was quite beautiful as far as men go but there was something about him that seemed strikingly familiar. Then it dawned on her. _The voice._ But for the life if her she couldn't place it. She only started at him with her mouth slightly gapped but she realized he had spoke to her. Her posture slightly relaxed. He was still a threat but she had a feeling she could handle him. "Lovely" She deadpanned.

_Not like your average Princess at all. _He thought inching forward. She had noticed what he was doing and only raised the sword higher. The smirk fell from his face. "Now now, Love, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to sword play." He quipped slightly raising his hands in peace.

She only narrowed her eyes at him but felt as though she had been struck when she noticed the hook attached to the mans hand. _Oh no. _She quickly realized who he was. _Hook_. Shes heard rumors that he was in the kingdom but she'd never had expected to come across him of all people. Coming back to her senses she realized he was nearly 10 feet if not closer to her now. She cursed under her breath angry that she had let him get this close. Her only chance of getting away was if she could get to Blaze who was 20 feet behind her. As she tried to back up he only edged closer. She pointed her sword directly at him and furrowed her brow. "Stay away from me, Hook" She warned spitting out his name.

A smile grew across his face. She knew how this evening would end. "Ah so you have heard of me." He toyed giving a slight bow but keeping mind of her sword. "Well I hope my reputation doesn't proceed me you may want to lower that sword, Lass. It'd been a shame if you were to injure yourself." He added motioning towards the weapon.

"I know how to handle a sword, _Pirate_." She bit out the word. She continued to inch back but didn't advert her eyes from Hook. "And if you wouldn't want to see yourself injured, I would advice you to continue on your way" She added with a warning tone.

Hook sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. _Out of all the Princesses I had to get the snarky one._ "I don't doubt you do, Princess but being as though I am in fact a pirate I wouldn't think of it as a fair fight. Its best if you just come with me peacefully, Love" He slowly pulled his sword from the halter and eyed her up and down. She was as beautiful if not more than a Princess should be.

"Yeah not gonna happen, pal" She retorted and struck her sword at him. He seemed shock at force it had hit his own sword and nearly fell back but he quickly regained his footing.

Their swords clashed at each others. They seemed almost evenly matched.

"Good form for a Princess: He commented as their swords collided.

Emma's blood boiled. She started to get the upper hand but she was quickly being pushed up against a large tree. Their faces were a mere few inches from each others. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Struggling to keep his sword at bay she couldn't help but stare in his eyes. _Blue like the ocean. _That was her mistake. In a swift moment her sword was knocked from her grasp. She grunted in frustration as she felt the cool metal rest upon her neck.

"Get a little distracted there, Love?" He breathed with a devilish smile. "_I win" _He whispered slightly releasing the pressure of the sword.

_What an egotistical asshat._ She thought but then felt the sword slightly lift from her neck. That was her opening. In a split second her arm came up and collided with his lip and he went down and dropped his sword. _That felt good. _She looked at the pirate before her and couldn't help but feel tinge of familiarity again. _Why does he seem SO familiar._

Hook was on his ass with a dumbfounded expression. _Bested by a Princess. _One would think it would hurt his ego but it only made him entranced by the green eyed beauty.

Noticing he was still down she tried to quickly get to her horse but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw nothing. _Wheres Blaze? _Her heart dropped in her chest. But before she could properly react she was shoved against the tree again but now a Hook was against her throat. She let out a troubled sigh and tried to squirm from his grasp but that only made him grasp her tighter. Her chest was pressed against his and she could feel his the rapid thumping beating against her own. She looked up at him. They were eye to eye. She could feel her heart speeding up. Studying his face she felt that familiarity once again but couldn't place it. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ Staring directly in his eyes she noticed them appear hooded with lust. This predicament was making her more and more uncomfortable. She quickly turned her head to try and escape his gaze

Hook raised his good arm and gently caressed her face before grabbing her chin and turning her to face him again.

Before Emma could protest from his touch her lips were mashed into by his. She stiffened for a moment not reacting at all. _He tasted salty. _She could almost hear the click in her head. She tried to struggle from his grip and managed to push him off her. His face was surprised. He was clearly not expecting that reaction. Before she could yell at him a sack covered her head and the world went dark.

* * *

**An thus they were reunited**

**I know these two chapters are within a day of each other just don't expect such regular updates always.**

**Reviews are my Muse**


End file.
